Enterprise networks provide various forms of remote access, such as through Virtual Private Network's (VPN). However, such networks are vulnerable to unauthorized access. The use of enterprise policies provides one mechanism for an administrator of a network to secure an enterprise network, while enabling remote access and connectivity.